


The Bond

by UsqueAdFinem



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 17:26:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17063981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsqueAdFinem/pseuds/UsqueAdFinem





	The Bond

光之战士从未想过那位良善和蔼的骑士竟然也有着这样硬如冷铁的面孔，更没有料到一向温和谦恭耐心讲道理的人简单粗暴起来竟然如此不可理喻，或许是过于出乎意料的缘故，光之战士觉得现如今的奥尔什方远比她过去所遇到的所有敌人更难以战胜。

因为他根本不是敌人。

“奥尔什方，我再说最后一次，请你给我解开，立刻！”被捆绑在床上的少女焦躁地扭动着自己被绑缚在一起的手腕，那双纤细的胳膊被束在一条柔软的织带上，内侧满满地垫着棉花，光滑地摩擦在细嫩的皮肤上也不带一点儿痛感，光的挣扎仿佛是一拳一拳打在莫古力家的绒树上，软软地，很舒服，这令她更加愤怒。

“我会替你解开的，但在哪之前你必须先冷静下来。”奥尔什方坐在床边，用情人间呢喃般的口吻说道，爱怜地伸手替光理顺因为挣扎而变得有些凌乱的金橘色短发，好像在安抚一只炸毛的猫科动物。

“再晚就来不及了，奥尔什方，你难道不明白吗？我们的同伴在敌人手里流血，他们或许会被精练，变成失去灵魂的人偶。”光的脚跟用力地踢打着床板，想发出更大的声音来让自己的话语具有说服力，却是徒劳无功，因为细心的奥尔什方早有准备，她的脚跟和床板间隔着三层丝绵垫。

“我理解你的担忧，光，”奥尔什方的脸上阴霾重重，同伴的不幸何尝不令他哀痛，但活下来的人意味着希望，那是必须被妥善保护的足以照亮未来的光明火种，即使会被光记恨，他也会将自己的决心贯彻到底，“但也请你明白，一时的妥协并不意味着懦弱，有时这恰恰是勇气的体现。”

“不，你不理解！奥尔什方，你根本不理解！”光的眼睛因为极端的情绪波动泛着可怕的红血丝，眼眶湿润得像是在经历一场无泪的哭泣，“如果他们被精练……我就不得不杀掉他们。这样的事情我已经历过太多，不想再失去什么人了，尤其不想用这双手……”

“……”

奥尔什方一时语塞。从昨晚他趁着光在恶战之后因为极度疲惫而昏睡的时机将她捆绑在床上到现在已经过了将近一天一夜，光的指责和咒骂他都尽收耳底，他心知也耐心安抚了对方一夜，眼下忽然觉得词穷，找不到什么合适的话语来让光之战士平静下来。

于是奥尔什方吻了上去，将自己的嘴唇贴在少女那张不停咒骂着自己的唇瓣上，只是贴着，将那些被复述千万遍的痛苦与不甘封缄在一个突如其来的吻里，如同将冰块投入火焰中一般，孤注一掷地宁愿融化自己也想要将少女心中熊熊燃烧的情绪冷却下来，以免烧毁她自己。

“唔。”

有什么液体流了出来，温热鲜红，火一般的颜色顺着光的嘴角流淌，呈现出诡异的画面，像是她要死掉了一般。血不是她的，嘴唇传来的清晰的疼痛，奥尔什方感到安心，受伤的不是她就好。他重新吻了下去，深深地吻了下去，然后是另一个吻，再一个吻，血液的铁锈味道在两人的唇舌之间弥散开来。奥尔什方惊喜地发现光变得稍稍安静了。

光被这漫长得好像不会有尽头的吻淹没到有些缺氧的地步，她趁奥尔什方的舌头稍微退出些许时侧过头强行结束这场不合时宜的纠缠，伸出舌头舔了舔嘴唇上来自另一个人的鲜血，是甜的，那个人就连血液都是甜腻的。她方才毫不犹豫地咬破了对方强吻时落下的唇，牙齿扎进爱人的皮肉，竟然使她感到一丝惬意，激烈的情绪仿佛寻到了新的发泄处，她短暂地停止了四肢的动作。但奥尔什方血液的味道只能让光之战士心中的烈焰暂时退却，很快地，她又被情绪的热浪摧枯拉朽地席卷。

奥尔什方将一切看在眼里，是他小心翼翼地将棉花塞满可能会磨破光皮肤的缝隙里，也是他在任何光仍能动弹的空间垫上柔软的织物，因此他知道光的挣扎不会带来疼痛，也不会因此受伤。可他自己就不同了，那捆在光手脚上的束带同样紧紧地扎在他的心口，而光的每一下击打，敲击在他的神经上都是毫无保护的刺激，他痛彻心扉，即使努力保持和蔼的笑容，可那双宝石蓝色的眼睛里也不免生出悲苦的情绪。

你没办法用围墙去阻拦一场洪水，最佳的选择是另寻水路，将其中包含的危险力量引导到其他地方去。他没有错过光刚才瞬间安静的片刻，于是便又吻了下去，从嘴唇一直吻到光被凌乱的头发覆盖的脸侧，然后一路向下，沿着下颌的轮廓埋进光的颈窝，在那柔软的皮肤上留下火热的痕迹，经过的地方带出一串细小的颗粒。

“你是疯了吗？”光错愕地发现奥尔什方将手掌伸进了自己的上衣里，在腰部抚摸几下后又自下往上逡巡，很快便覆盖住了自己的乳峰，在上面不停地揉搓着，而她对突如其来的袭击毫无反抗之力，只能用语言怒斥对方的逾矩行为，“奥尔什方，你快给我停下来！我不要！我不同意！”

“可你已经有反应了，”奥尔什方抬起头，微笑着说，语气亲昵，仿佛这不过是他们肉体纠缠的无数个日夜的重演，他捻弄着光乳尖那两点蓓蕾，轻轻地提拉着对光说，“看，你这里已经硬得像石头了。”

“你……”极度的羞愤让光的大脑陷入停滞，她想用世界上最恶毒的词汇来诅咒奥尔什方，却又想不出什么词合适，就算想到了，也未必真的说得出口。她知道奥尔什方在这件事情上是对的，这才是她最愤恨的原因。比起拦着她做傻事的奥尔什方，她更恨无能的自己。

见光沉默着闭上了眼睛，奥尔什方更加确定自己的尝试是正确的，这多少减轻了他违背少女口头上的意志坚持要做这件事的犯罪感。虽然他们对彼此的身体早已熟悉到仿佛那是生而一体的另一个自己，但作为品行高洁的骑士，奥尔什方此时的内心难免有所犹豫。

“光……”奥尔什方轻轻呼唤着面颊通红的少女，他害怕自己说出什么不合时宜的话让她再次激动起来，便只是叫着她的名字，只是名字。

光的脸通红，像是熟透的晶亮苹果，她生气的时候就是这样的，充满爱欲的时候也是，截然相反的情绪以血液的沸腾浮现在皮肤表面时往往没什么差别，她希望奥尔什方将这理解成前者。

但奥尔什方眼下看不见光的脸蛋，他的脸贴上光软绵绵的胸膛，在被解开的前襟间温柔地蹭着那对富有弹性的乳房。光的心跳隔着皮肤传到他的耳朵里，伴随着胸腔剧烈的起伏和急促的喘气声，跟平日床笫间欢爱的前奏没什么不同，如果忘记她眼下被束缚的处境，和不得不被这么对待的原因，这不过是属于两人的又一场甜蜜邀约。

乳尖被含进去的瞬间，光感到一阵令她脱力的酸麻，她的力量带着她的愤怒都被其上逐渐堆积起来的情欲固定在了那敏感的尖端，又被奥尔什方灵活的舌头抚慰，一点一点地抽离，她仍然十分生气，却已经没有力量再发出抗议的声音。良久，她才看着压在自己身上正脱去衣衫的奥尔什方，努力做出讽刺的样子问：“接下来你要怎么办呢？”

奥尔什方明白光话语里的意思，他先前将她的脚并拢着捆在一起，这确实是不太方便进行下一步动作。但光不该低估男人在这件事情上的禀赋，奥尔什方的脸上浮现出略带促狭的微笑，他发现光的反抗不再那么执着，这免去他对接下来要怎么进入才能避免弄伤她的担忧。

“这样可以吗？”奥尔什方捉住光并拢的脚踝，一把提起，又将它们翻折到光的胸前，让她的膝盖抵住那柔软的所在。他伸手替光褪下那阻挡在他们之间的白色蕾丝，一直褪到被并拢的膝盖阻挡为止，“光，你看，你都湿透了。“

那方绣着雪花图案的白色内裤仿佛缴械投降的旗帜挂在光的眼前，它已经被自己流下的蜜液浸湿，发出她心知肚明的使她难堪的味道，这本是情欲的催化剂，如今却是拒绝不了也不想拒绝的羞耻的证明。更不消说她的膝盖正顶在她的乳尖上，摩擦出令人羞赧的酸软，这比她过去用手抚慰自己还要令她羞愤。

一阵微弱的啜泣打断了奥尔什方落在少女大腿上的亲吻，他错愕地抬头，看见少女的脸颊上两行清泪顺着眼角流下。昨夜她情绪最激动最痛苦最无法遏制的时候都未曾流下一滴眼泪，意识到这一点的奥尔什方动作变得迟疑，光毕竟是他真心爱慕和尊敬的对象，她的眼泪落在枕头上，无声无息，敲打在奥尔什方的心里就如雨水落在鼓面上，震着神经嗡嗡作响，直达心脏。

奥尔什方心想自己大约做得过火了，不该勉强到这种程度的，便放下光的双腿，将那一双已经缀上吻痕的玉足妥善安放在先前的位置，他甚至有一时的冲动想要干脆解开绳索让它们得以自由，又担心光的情绪仍不稳定，做出什么超出他控制范围的事情。于是他又俯下身子吻了光，将她脸上的泪痕啜净，将那带着海水味道的溪流引导到自己的唇舌间，共同品尝其中的苦涩，好像这样就能替光分担一些苦痛。

“进来吧。”光忽然开口说话，她的声音有些嘶哑，有点低沉，带着一种突如其来的情绪逆转，“进入我吧，奥尔什方，我要你进来。”

“光？”奥尔什方不知是第几次呼唤少女的名字。方才遭到反抗时他尚且能勉励坚持自己的行为，可眼下得到了许可的信号，他却不敢向前，他不敢肯定光的话语是否表达了真实的愿望，生怕令她陷入更大的痛苦。

“我说了，我要你进来！”光红着眼睛几乎是吼了出来，她的肩膀颤抖着，双腿狠狠地踢向奥尔什方却碰到堆积在床边的被子，她觉得自己又要情绪失控了，再不发泄点什么的话恐怕会疯掉。

好在奥尔什方很快满足了她的要求，搂着她重新被翻折的双腿斜侧着进入了她的身体。由于双腿并拢的缘故，甬道变得狭窄而阻碍重重，奥尔什方甚至感到自己被包裹的部分穿来些许疼痛，表皮被内里的层叠刮蹭着，时不时地带着被撕扯的感觉。

光却觉得很受用，她本就渴望着疼痛，只有肉体的疼痛才能让心灵的疼痛变得不再是唯一令人难耐的感觉，无法浇熄的火焰只有用更大的火焰去覆盖才能被淹没，而痛苦也只能用更深的痛苦去疗愈。仿佛是有意追逐着痛觉般，光绞紧了自己腿根部的肌肉，有意要为难那位本是被自己邀请进来的客人。

“你这样会疼的，光，”奥尔什方有些弄不清光这样到底是想要还是不想要，他猜想光大约是在赌气，他也甘愿成为她情绪发泄的出口，他唯一的顾虑在于这样强行进出会弄伤光的内壁，给她带来如自己所感觉的相似的疼痛。“来，放松点好嘛？”

“你是做不到吗？奥尔什方？”光挑衅地问，她在这件事上意外地找回了自己的精神，“我还以为你很行呢！”

“我不想你受伤，光。”奥尔什方叹了一口气，从光的身体里退出来，翻下床在隔壁房间里寻找着什么。当他再次出现在光的面前时手里多了一个浅棕色的瓶子，里面装着什么东西，散发出针叶林的味道，“……听说这个是可以用的，我也没试过，但原本是作为食材的辅料，想必至少不会有副作用。”

那是一种取自寒冷地带树木的汁液，奥尔什方没有特别去研究过它在厨房之外的妙用，但军营里是男人们扎堆的地方，奥尔什方多少也知道一些讨女孩子欢心的技巧，只是从未使用过。

为什么奥尔什方偏偏就是不肯给她想要的痛苦呢？

光感到有什么灵活的东西伸进了自己的体内，她知道那是奥尔什方的手指，沾着某种滑滑的冰凉的液体在里面四处涂抹，方才因自己的任性而摩擦出疼痛感的肉壁竟然变得舒爽起来。若是平时，光大约会采取某种令人脸红的方式来嘉奖这位贴心的恋人，但如今，她只怨奥尔什方为什么总是将她保护得这么好，她可是光之战士呢，她才该是保护别人的那个人。

“这样就舒服多了。”奥尔什方重新进入时明显地感到容易了许多，不免嘲笑自己昔日对军营里半夜三更的下流话题嗤之以鼻，却也有不得不从中取经的一天。这种树汁的润滑度比女性自然分泌的蜜汁高多了，粘稠地粘在内壁上就连褶皱的包裹都变得不那么明显，像是被填平了些许。

光已然说不出什么话来，她害怕自己一开口，便会发出她不想奥尔什方听见的声音。那先前几乎要将她的烧毁的怒火随着奥尔什方在自己体内激烈的捣弄转化为另一种冲动，而这种冲动的发泄无疑是相对安全无害的，不会伤害任何人，甚至会带来暂时的快乐。

实际上她从一开始就明白奥尔什方是正确的，作为光之战士一路艰难前行至此，倘若分不清利害，恐怕早已化作尸骸白骨。从奥尔什方拉着她自战场撤退时，她的心里有两个小人在相互撕扯，其中一个催促着她哪怕孤注一掷也不能眼看着战友们落入敌手，而另一个理智冷静得多，告诉她忍耐着悲痛活下去才是最佳的也是牺牲的大伙儿所希望她做的。

是的，她一直都清楚什么才是对的，只因奥尔什方替她站在了理智小人那一方，她才得以由着自己的情绪被愤怒小人占据。她已经理智得太久，也替太多人做过所谓的最佳选择，只有在奥尔什方这里，她才能够安心地表露出另一面，更像是一个普通人而不是某种符号的一直以来隐藏和忽视太久的真情实感。

高潮伴着泪水席卷她的身体，带走她的思绪和清明，以及那吞噬了她一夜的悲痛从身子里流窜而出。一夜未睡的她忽然觉得疲惫不堪，极度地渴望合上双眼，但她同时也感觉到自己很快将会再度充满力量，先前包裹着她拖着她下坠的淤泥已经从她周身滑落殆尽。她仍牵挂生死未明的战友，依然没打算放弃拯救他们的愿望，她甚至有了初步的计划，她的理智刚一恢复便开始迅速工作了起来。

“光，你还好吗？”奥尔什方乐于见光恢复平静，但过于长久的沉默又让他的心悬了起来，担心这会是另一场爆发的前兆。他看向光望着天花板的大眼睛，希望看出些什么来。令他放心的是那双异色的眸子一只如白云般无暇，一只如天空般湛蓝，无论哪一只都没有暴风雨的迹象。

“谢谢你，奥尔什方。”光要稍稍活动下头颅才能对上奥尔什方的视线，只是四目相对，她便明白奥尔什方所受的煎熬一点都不比她的少，其实不用确认的，她心知肚明，猜想对方大概未必从这场欢爱中获得多少欲望相关的快乐，他是一名真正的骑士，哪怕是看着不怎么体面的行为也只会因为善意而为之。

“光……”奥尔什方看见光开口似乎想要说什么的时候已经做好被怒斥的心理准备了，真正听清对方说什么的时候却是有些吃惊的，但他很快便明白了过来，此时是不需要太多语言去表达什么的场合，于是不知第几度俯下身子吻上她的唇。先前破损的地方已经干涸，但纠缠中仍有淡淡的血液味道。

桎梏着光的束缚不知何时已经被奥尔什方解开，但光并没有逃离这张床榻，她是真的累了，需要休息，也必须休息，因为还有重要的人在等待着她带去希望，她必须尽快恢复精力。她或许还会有冲动的时候，但她也有能够将她捆绑在理智之内的绳索，柔软而坚韧的能够与她的力量相抗衡的安全带。她拉过躺在身侧的奥尔什方的手横在自己腰间，轻轻地覆盖在小腹上，将自己束在一个温暖可靠的空间里，沉沉地睡去。

等她醒来时将会是新的一天。


End file.
